


sunset

by willurosinmybow



Series: First Kiss [7]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Boys In Love, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow
Summary: "You said I could doanythingto you," Brett purrs."I meant - " Eddy pants out in between laughter. "I meant sexy stuff, not tickling."
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: First Kiss [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690981
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	sunset

"Close your eyes," Brett says, and Eddy closes his eyes obediently. Brett carefully ties the silk wrap over Eddy's eyes and around his head, cinching it in place with a loosely double knotted bow. It doesn't need to stay for long, but Brett wants to start out this way. He waves and Eddy doesn't react, so he figures it's good. 

Next are the cuffs. Brett takes Eddy's wrists, one by one, and wraps the velcro closed around them, then clips the cuffs to the headboard. He does the same to Eddy's ankles, then steps back to survey his work. Eddy is tied spreadeagled to the bed, naked and blindfolded, trusting and vulnerable. He's beautiful. And he belongs to Brett. Brett watches him for a bit without making a sound, listens to Eddy's breathing get faster and lighter, see Eddy's lips part in a gasp. "Brett?" he says, knowing Brett's not going to leave him there, defenceless and alone, but sounding unsure anyway. 

Brett settles down next to him on the bed in answer, and he feels Eddy's sigh of relief as he strokes a hand down Eddy's chest lightly. Seeing how Eddy reacts, his skin shivering at the touch, gives Brett an idea. He starts brushing his fingertips along Eddy's chest and ribs, trailing all the way up to his armpits and down to the cut of his hips. Eddy's breath hitches. "Tickles," he complains. 

"I know," Brett grins, and starts tickling him properly now.

"That's not fair!" Eddy thrashes, or tries to, at least, but he can't actually move that much. The restraints are really doing their job. The best he can do is buck his hips and shake his head. 

"You said I could do _anything_ to you," Brett purrs. 

"I meant - " Eddy pants out in between laughter. "I meant sexy stuff, not tickling."

"You said _anything_. Anyway it looks like you think tickling is sexy... at least this part of you." Brett strokes one finger up Eddy's growing erection. 

"Nooooo," Eddy groans in protest. 

Brett can't resist tickling his thighs to hear Eddy's scream laugh again. Eddy's more than half hard - Brett wonders what would happen if he really did just tickle Eddy mercilessly for an hour. But he has different plans for tonight... ones that are probably more fun and less torturous for the both of them. He thumbs one of Eddy's nipples, rubbing it and feeling it harden as Eddy's laughing dies down, when he realises Brett isn't tickling him anymore. Brett does the same to the other one, then leans down and bites just below Eddy's collarbone, sucking a hickey into his chest. Eddy moans and lets his head fall back, exposing the long length of his neck and all of that unmarked skin. Brett would love to, he really would, but anything that would show on camera, Eddy would blame him for later. He can't resist grazing his teeth down Eddy's neck once, threatening to bite, but after that he keeps his teeth for below the neck, sucking little red marks into Eddy's skin and pinching and sucking Eddy's nipples until they're puffy and bruised. 

"Fuck," Eddy breathes. "I want - " He bites his lip and turns his head to the side, like he's shy all of the sudden. Or like, maybe, he's trying to submit. Brett feels a rush of heat run through him at the thought. 

"What do you want?" Brett asks, his touch drifting further down. Eddy's fully hard now, a bead of liquid forming at the tip. It dribbles out and drops down to his stomach, the start of a mess. 

"Want you to touch me," Eddy says. Pleads. 

Brett strokes down the side of Eddy's stomach, the ridge of his hipbone, the dip where his hip and thigh connect, and then lets his fingers linger there. Teasing. "I am touching you."

"Please," Eddy says, and he sounds a little desperate now. Brett smiles as he leans down - and presses a kiss to the inside of Eddy's thigh. Eddy's answering sigh is half pleasure and half frustration. Brett takes his time, sucking a couple more hickeys into Eddy's thighs in between kissing and licking and getting as close to his dick as possible without actually touching it. Eddy's trapped, his legs spread wide by the cuffs, unable to do anything but take it. He really is beautiful. Brett can't believe they haven't done this sooner. 

"Please," Eddy groans in deep desperation. "Please touch me, please. I need you to fuck me, I need you inside of me. Please."

"Good answer," Brett says, and sucks down Eddy's cock as a quick reward, letting the blowjob be sloppy and messy, sticking a couple of his fingers in alongside Eddy's dick to get wet. When he's satisfied they're slick enough, he trails his hand down to find Eddy's opening, petting it and feeling it open up to him. Eddy is eager to let him in, and one of his fingers sinks in easily. He fucks Eddy with one finger for a bit, making sure he's comfortable before adding the second. Eddy starts moaning his high pitched moan, the one that Brett wasn't sure if he was faking the first time they did this. But no, it turned out Eddy just loves this that much. 

"Please," Eddy says again, fighting the restraints again because he wants to pull his knees up, spread his legs wider. Brett kisses the tip of Eddy's cock one more time before pulling out his fingers and getting up to get the lube. "No, please," Eddy protests. "Come back."

"I'm right here," Brett reassures him, running his hand down Eddy's calf, to the ankle cuff. He takes Eddy's ankle and releases it, then crawls over the bed to do the same to Eddy's other ankle. Eddy's legs wrap around Brett's as Brett lays on top of him, kissing Eddy's mouth before untying the blindfold. 

Eddy's eyes are wild and shocked by the sudden light, dim as it is. "Fuck me, fuck me," he begs against Brett's open mouth. Brett chases his tongue, trying to eat his words and keep them. 

"Let me go, just for a second," Brett murmurs against Eddy's lips. Eddy reluctantly lets Brett pull back, watching as Brett slicks himself up and then comes back to him, pressing in slowly. 

"Oh my god," Brett gasps once he's all the way in, freezing, trying to keep control of himself. Eddy is so tight and hot inside, and he can feel Eddy trembling both inside and out, their skin pressed so closely together they might as well be one person. 

Eddy's eyes scrunch shut when Brett starts moving, but they pop open again almost immediately, like Eddy's determined not to miss a single thing. "I love you," he says, his face open with unadulterated pleasure, and it takes the breath out of Brett, so the only thing he can do in reply is press his nose against Eddy's and fuck him harder. 

He manages to find his voice sometime later, when he's growling into Eddy's ear, "I'm going to come in you, I'm going to fill you up, everyone's going to know you're mine, you're mine." He'd normally be embarrassed to say such things, but now he's too far gone. He gets his hand around Eddy, since Eddy's helpless to touch himself, still tied up, and Eddy moans higher and sweeter until he's tightening up against Brett and around him, making a mess between them. 

Brett lets himself go, fucking into Eddy until he's spilling into him, making some sort of stupid noise that Eddy always not-so-secretly laughs about. He collapses onto Eddy's chest for a moment, groaning in exhaustion. Then he reaches up and lets Eddy out of the cuffs, watching as Eddy brings his arms down and flexes his wrists and fingers. 

"Hands ok?"

Eddy nods. "Yeah, perfect." They arrange themselves into a cuddle pile, Eddy mostly flopping over Brett. Eddy is so warm and lovely. "You fucking animal," Eddy says into Brett's ear. "You bit me all over, didn't you?"

Brett grins sleepily into the sheets. "I love you," he says.


End file.
